Level Two
by Lucifugee
Summary: Eren knew that his skills weren't as good as Annie's yet, she had much more experience. So he does what he always does when fighting Titans, and world shakes.


Eren roared, and the buildings trembled. His glowing green eyes, locked on the female titan, was full of rage. He breathed heavily, frustrated with himself, Annie was much more skilled than him he realized through the haze of fury. No way would she have taught all she knew to a known enemy.

There has to be another way, he thought besides fighting head on.

_Goddamit._

He couldn't think of anything though, everytime he needed to fight a titan he transformed, and he had already become a titan, and was losing. It's not as if he could transform again.

He snorted

...Unless...no, thats just idiotic theres no way he could do...can he?

_Can I?_

* * *

Mikasa soared through the streets on her maneuver gear, going as fast as she could to the sound of Eren's roar.

_Eren, please be alright._

When she woke after Annie got a hit on her the first thing she heard was the sound of humanity's anger. She suppressed her pain and hauled ass.

She came to a stop on a rooftop on the edge of a large open square with several survey corp soldiers. Armin and Hanji were there. In the middle of the square stood Eren his right hand steaming, facing that bitch Annie, who standing atop the rubble of a church. Though she felt something odd about the way they faced each other.

"Armin" she yelled out as she landed. "Whats happening"

"Mikasa, thank god you're okay" his voice full of relief.

"I'm fine Armin, just tell me what's happening"

Armin nodded and turned back frowning"I-I don't know, Eren came out of nowhere and sent Annie flying and then...and then"

"And then what?" Mikasa said frowning.

"Nothing" she turned her head to Hanji, who looked just as confused.

"They've just been standing there for the past few minutes just staring at each other"

Mikasa looked back to eren studied him, his face looked angry, _when doesn't it,_ but there was something else in his eyes. Frustration and... and contemplation.

"He's thinking" she said, Armin and Hanji turned to her "He realizes that he can't beat with just his hand to hand skills, no matter his his rage. He is trying to figure out how to beat her."

Armin nodded thoughtfully and looked back. "That must be why Annie hasn't attack, she knows she's trapped and is trying figure out a way too."

Hanji noded and signaled her men and the other squad leaders. The sound of blades being drawn filled the air as soldiers got into position. The tension was thick in the air, this was calm before the storm of rage and hatred that always accompanied Eren. They all felt it, something big was going to happen.

A few more moments of complete stillness and Eren moved, the soldiers tensed and Annie crouched into a defensive position. But Eren didn't attack, he just lifted his left hand and stared at it.

"What's he doing" Hanji muttered.

And then with a roar he brought his hand to his mouth and bit down.

The world exploded in red and orange, and lightning split the very air.

Mikasa stumbled back from the force of the wind slamming into the tiles of the roof, her ears ringing and her head throbbing. As the the ringing in her ears faded she made out the groans of her fellow soldiers, her eyes opened slowly and smoke cleared. She looke upon the square.

And her mouth fell open.

Silence, and then...

"HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT" shrieked on of the veterans.

"Oh. My. God." whispered Armin.

Hanji looked up with a glazed expression her mouth drooling.

Mikasa looked up at the titan that stood where the rogue titan was, and looked up and up and up.

"Eren" she said, breathlessly.

It was massive, she couldn't even make out it's face. It was bigger than the colossal titan, its very presence defied all the laws of physics. It was huge, it was terrifying.

It was Incredible

"135 meters" a voice whispered

She tore her eyes away from that monster and turned to Armin "What"

"Eren's titan form is 15 meters, which is about nine times his height, if we apply the same logic then... " he trailed off and gulped

Mikasa looked back at the massive being

"Then that titan is 135 meters tall " Hanji breathed

"By the Gods" said one of the soldiers near them.

Suddenly it moved, reaching down, as if the hand of God was reaching down from the heavens. Each finger was six meters long. Mikasa felt the air shift as Eren moved.

* * *

Annie stared up at the monster, eyes wide and her whole body shaking. She wasn't scared when her father died, she wasn't scared when she was given the mission to take eren, she wasn't scared as sat atop her in that forest promising to eat her, and she wasn't scared when they finally caught her.

Now as looked at the massive hand getting bigger and bigger as it grew closer to her, she was terrified. She would have pissed herself if she the organs to do so.

She whimpered slightly.

"This is so not fa-" and the massive fingers closed around her.


End file.
